The Prophecy of Twins
by Dangyr
Summary: Vampire/WWF (non-wrestling) crossover; action, love, vampires and witches...good stuff. R for language and all.
1. Default Chapter

(R rating for language and stuff) Vampire/WWF (non-wrestling) crossover: I know it's kind of slow, but bear with me. It's a complicated story and I want it to be perfect(the title and all will eventually be explained), so I have to set it up this way.  But I'll try to add chapters soon to beef up the action – I promise!!; just read and review (good and bad, I need to know what works and what I need to do to make it better :))and be patient.!  Thanks to UTsSmutQueen who gave me inspiration; this is really a kind of sequel to her story, From Darkness. Go read it; it's awesome! I don't own any WWF guys, only Tom, Terra, Kala and the subsequent characters.  Love to all…… The Prophecy of Twins 

Terra sat on a bench eating sunflower seeds.  She loved the view of the sunset from the park, she could see the beautiful colors cascading through the sky perfectly from atop Meadowlands Hill.  The park was Terra's favorite place, where she came to think; she felt the most at peace, most creative, most reflective when she was so near to the earth, her beginnings.  As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Terra tossed her handful of seeds out to a flock of birds perched around the fountain nearby.  She sat, watching the pidgeons, when she noticed a strange man with sandy blond hair and a slight scowl on his face walking through the park in her direction.  He sat a little ways behind her on the hill, seemingly taking in the sunset, as well.  Once the colors had faded, and the indigo began to overcome the sky, Terra rose, dusted herself off, and began walking up the hill to go home.  When she passed the stranger also perched on the grass, she smiled at him, he returned the smile, and went back to gazing the sky, which was now beginning to show hints of stars.  Terra walked brusquely back to the apartment she shared with her little sister, Kala. 

Terra arrived home to Kala dancing around the apartment.  She watched, trying not to laugh as Kala serenaded her hairbrush.  When Kala ran into the coffee table, Terra let out a snort of laughter.  Kala cursed loudly at the sudden pain, and glared at her sister, rubbing her injured toes.

"You could be a little sympathetic to your wounded sibling here.  I'm in pain!" This only made it harder for Terra to control her laughter.

"Well, serves you right for acting stupid," she replied to Kala, tossing her things on the side table, and then running into her room to avoid an onslaught of flying pillows aimed at her.  "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go out?" she asked Kala.

"I am in the process, Miss Bossy!," Kala retorted running into the bedroom and leaping to join Terra on the bed.  "I just felt the need to let my soul out," Kala exclaimed melodramatically brandishing her hairbrush.  

Kala went to finish getting dressed while Terra just sat as laughed at her.  Her sister was certainly determined – point of fact, stubborn – and had the most wild and vivacious spirit, but sometimes there was nothing that beautiful fair complexion and soft brown eyes.  The intercom buzzed, bringing Terra back to reality.  Terra heard Kala's boyfriend, Tom, downstairs at the front door, and let Kala know he was here.

Kala raced into the living room, kissing her sister quickly. "I'll be home by 12:30, no later than 1," she called, rushing out the door.  No that Terra really needed to worry, she trusted Kala with curfew.  Kala was only going out to eat and hang out with her friends to celebrate her 17th birthday; it would take act an apocalyptic proportions or shift in the cosmos to make Kala disobey the house rules.  In later years, Terra always laughed when she remembered her thoughts that fateful night – how wrong she had been and how so many lives were changed so greatly that night.

Kala and her friends were sitting in a restaurant waiting for their waiter.  Finally he showed – and none too soon; Tom was acting odd and kept trying to be all touchy feely with Kala who was not playing along.  She had just slapped his hand for what seemed like the millionth time when the waiter, whose tag read "Chris" arrived and began taking their orders.  The group ordered their drinks and food – it wasn't too hard to decide between pizza, or whatever $10 will buy.  Everyone else had gone, leaving Kala last.

"So, the birthday girl," he assumed from the flashing neon orange button that read 'It's my birthday, I'm Queen Bitch today!'  "What can I get you?"

"Well, I'll take a chicken sandwich, please – plain, and a Diet Coke," she ordered, handing Chris the menu and smiling as he winked at her.  

After the group finished eating and the dishes were cleared, Chris came back and whistled loudly. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a birthday," he shouted, smiling and looking at Kala expectantly. "Your name?" he whispered.

"Kala," she giggled back, trying to act like she wasn't enjoying the attention of the entire place focused on her.

"Her name is Kala, and she is…" ("17") 17 today! Wow, let's all join in wishing her a happy birthday."  With that, he and the other waiters that had wandered over to the booth of kids began singing.  One waiter, Paul according to his name tag, handed Kala a huge brownie desert with a burning candle in it while a third waiter, Shane, gave her a fire-engine red balloon.  She blew out her candle, wishing for happiness, love and excitement, but most of all knowing her family. 

~~~~

Later that night, at Tom's house, Kala was having a miserable party.  Everyone was getting pretty drunk by now, and as they were sitting in his bedroom, Tom tried coping a feel while coaxing her to lay down on his bed.

"Tom!  What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried, pushing him away and sitting up.

"Generally it's called foreplay.  It's what people do when they want to have sex."  Kala was stunned; sure they had messed around, but never talked about sex.  Tom took her momentary shock as a 'go ahead' and moved to embrace her again.

"Oh no!  I'm not ready yet!  Look, you've had too much to drink or something.  Go cool off, and come find me later," Kala told him, rising and exiting the room.  

She ducked into the bathroom to clear her head, and came out a few minutes later to find everyone talking loudly or singing to the radio – all except two, Tom and some girl named Jane.  They were dancing, if you can call it that; dancing is two people, Tom and Jane were sharing each other's air.  When Tom began nuzzling Jane's neck and caressing her thigh, Kala felt ill.  She waited until the next song started and everyone rushed to the dance floor to duck out and leave the party.  She was just reaching the street and began walking down the sidewalk when she heard Tom call her name.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Why'd you leave the party? Things were just starting to get fun," he slurred, closing the gap between them.

"Glad to know you noticed I was gone.  You and Jane looked pretty cozy; I'm sure she'll keep you company in my absence!" Kala coldly responded.

"Jane?  What's she got to do with anything?"

"You two were breaking the laws of physics.  Two masses WERE occupying the same space!" Kala fumed.

"Maybe that's because she pays attention to me.  She gives me what I want," he replied.  Kala slapped him and slumped against a wall, crying.

"That's not fair. I love you, I do..." she sobbed as he stumbled closer to her.

"Then I guess you have a choice.  Me or the highway.  C'mon, you know you'll like it," he soothed into her ear, tracing his fingers along her side.  She shivered and threw herself away from him.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"I'm sorry to."  But as she started walking away, he grabbed her arm and threw her back against the wall in the alley, knocking her breath, her cry for help out of her.  "You thought you could leave? Just like that?"  Kala looked at him questioningly, pleading futilely against his hand covering her mouth. 

"You had the chance to say 'yes' but have it your way, we'll play rough and dirty.  We are going to have a good time whether you like it or not, but I'm sure you won't be complaining," he snarled opening her shirt. Kala wished she were in an awful nightmare she'd soon awaken from - that the man she loved and trusted wasn't about to hurt and rape her, and get away with it; He had her arms and legs pinned against the wall, so she couldn't struggle and none of their friends would believe him capable of this or her unwilling.  She prayed for it to be over soon and to make it out as best possible, and then she closed her eyes and cried.  All of a sudden the rough hand in her blouse was yanked away and the weight against her lifted.  


	2. Rescue by Unknown Saviors

Thanks to Gwendolyn, Hunterlicious and Lu who reviewed, and all my friends who [I] have (forced to) read the story so far. J If you like or want to suggest stuff, keep the comments coming! I'll put up Chapter 3 tomorrow, too tired right now (but it's done). I know this one is kind of slow, but it'll pick up soon (I hope). Thanks and love to UTsSmutQueen again; I bow down to her total awesomeness!

Chapter 2 

She slowly, reluctantly opened her eyes to see the three waiters beating the life out of Tom. Paul and Shane held his arms and legs while Chris slapped him around.

"You like picking on people? Forcing yourself on people?," Chris asked as he punched Tom in the gut. Kala adjusted her clothes and cautiously walked to the men.

"Please, Chris. He's just an ass! All he will do is report you to the police and harass you at work, and keep on hurting people," she said, stoically staring at the now bloodied and bruised Tom.  

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it after seeing Kala's face. She walked up to Tom, handed him his senior ring back, kissed him on his cheek and simply told him 'Goodbye'. Oddly, she was sad at the betrayal of a friend's trust more than the loss of a boyfriend. She knew she could find better than this piece of scum, and that he wasn't worth any grief. She sighed sadly as Tom muttered incoherent insults about Kala, knowing that she would move on quickly, and without any second thoughts. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she smiled weakly at Chris. He looked at her with wonder; how strong and grown up she seemed. If he had been her, he'd have ripped this guy twenty new ones, and then tore his body limb from limb, but she just looked out to the streets, contemplating things and avoiding looking at Tom.  Chris looked from Tom, to Paul, then to Shane; it seemed like the three men – Paul, Chris and Shane - were communicating with each other through silent looks, telepathic messages. Paul released Tom, then he and Chris hit him once more, and walked over to Kala. Chris smiled at her, sad for the trauma she had been put through tonight. 

"Paul and I are going to escort you home, Shane's going to make sure Tom is taken care of," noticing the bewildered look she was giving them, he continued. "Don't worry, if we had less than pure intents or were going to do something, we'd have joined in this assclown's little 'party', not saved you. You can trust us, you'll get home safe."

Against her better judgment and common sense she believed them. If they were going to nab her, they'd have done it by now, so she decided to accept their offer. "I know, I don't know why but I trust you." She offered an arm to each gentleman, watching Shane intently. There was something about this guy; she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was taking place right there in that alley between these four people. She shrugged it off, and began walking with the two guys to her apartment. On the way they made idle small talk, talking about work, the birthday party, the beauty of the park. Soon they reached Kala's building, but she thought it best not to invite them up – she could imagine Terra's tirade now.

"Thank you for walking me home and all," she said hugging Paul.

"No problem, what any gentlemen would do," he replied laughing. Kala walked over to Chris and embraced him.

"Thank you for the kindness, I'll never forget it," she whispered in his ear., making the hair of the back of his neck stand on end. The sensation made him shiver; ever since he had met Kala that evening at the restaurant, he felt different – more alive, more energized, more…well, human, it seemed. It was a weird feeling - Kala seemed to sense it, too, as she pulled slowly away from the hug and looked into his crystal blue eyes. For a split second, they entered a silent understanding, a harmony, a connection that was so powerful, if overwhelmed both of them. Even Paul's coughing, his subtle way of breaking up the picturesquely romantic moment, only shook their intensity, but not the hold. Kala smiled and waved to the guys as she entered her building, sighing happily to herself. She had one final. fleeting thought, but it was strong enough that Chris could read it in her mind, and smiled.

"I think I could love you, too." 

Paul slapped Chris on the back, watching a light in a window, presumably Kala and Terra's house. "What a night it's been, eh Chris? Good tips, save a pretty girl – I feel great. If we weren't vampires, I'd swear we were having what humans call a "good day"!," he chuckled. Luckily as Kala what locking down the upstairs windows, she missed Paul's comment. The two men disappeared into the darkness and headed home.

~~

Kala went to tell Terra about the evening's events. She crept in the bedroom, and climbed into bed with terra, sniggling beneath the warm covers. Terra turned and groggily woke to notice Kala.

"You're back a little earlier than I thought. I expected you to push the curfew envelope down to the seconds," Terra sleepily said.

"Well, things didn't really turn out as well as I hoped. The party was okay, until we went to hang at Tom's. On a good note, I met two really cool guys. They work as waiters at the place we ate at tonight; they're so nice and.." Kala couldn't continue, the smile and blush and giggling cut her off.

"Oh? I thought you had a boyfriend, whom you loved and absolutely adored!" Terra mocked. Kala shuddered slightly, but Terra could tell she'd hit a nerve. "What? What happened? Did he not notice your fingernail polish color had changed or something?"

"No, it….I don't want to talk about it," Kala replied. Terra knew something really funky had to have happened if Kala were too shaken to talk.

"C'mon, tell your big ole sis, I promise I won't poke fun at your pain. Who else you got to listen to you but your ving sister?"

"Please don't be mad, I had nothing to do with this." Kala began. "Well, Tom had been acting weird all night, trying to be touchy-feely and stuff, and after we went back to his house after dinner, everyone had gotten a little too sloshed, and he was trying to make a move on me. I told him no, of course, and went to the bathroom to think. When I came out, he was all grinding against this girl Jane. I was so hurt and embarrassed that I had to leave. He followed me, and tried talking to me, but I told him I didn't want to go to that level. He told me he was sorry, and that I guess we were over.  Then he…" Kala began misting up; the invasion of trust and faith she had felt for Tom had been so strong, and she felt awful just thinking about all of this.

"What, what happened K?," Terra coaxed. She knew this was hard for Kala, but getting it out was the only way Kala could be helped – by herself or by Terra.

"He…he tried to…to rape me!" she managed to choke out through the soft sobs that had begun.

"That bastard! Oh, he and his family will most definitely be hearing from me about this, I..." she was cut off by Kala shaking her head.

"No, nothing happened. These three guys who work at the restaurant down the street saved me. They happened to be walking y and heard the commotion; when Tom attacked me, they sprang forward and grabbed him, and gave him a pretty good beating, too, I'll tell ya."

"Three random waiters saved you?"

"Well, they sang 'Happy Birthday' to me earlier at dinner, and one of them was our waiter. Oh he was so cute, he was blond and kind of tall, with these beautiful blue eyes.." Terra stopped her. Even in crisis, her sister could be distracted by anything, especially a cute guy.

"What happened after these guys saved you? Why didn't' you call or something?"

She winced, knowing her sister would freak at letting random strangers walk her home, but she responded truthfully anyway. "One got Tom home, and the other two walked me home, Chris and, oh the other one – I think his name is Peter? It begins with 'P' I know that…" 

"WHAT??!!! You did what? Kala, that is by far the stupidest thing…"

"I know, but I trusted them. Nothing happened to me, see? They escorted me home safely – no kidnap, no robbery, no vandalisms!," she quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "They're really nice, if you'd only gotten to meet them."

"If I do meet them, I'll thank them for your rescue, but I will most definitely tell them what I think of random street walkers taking my seventeen year old sister home late at night!" Terra firmly stated. "Look, it's been a traumatic night for you, so just go get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" Kala nodded. The sisters kissed goodnight, wished each other sweet dreams, and then went to bed.

Terra tossed as she lay in bed, thinking about all of Kala's evening. Sure it was horrific, and scary, and no person should have to go through that, but one thing bugged her more – why did it seem they hadn't heard the last of these mysterious waiter-strangers and why didn't that bother her?

You guys liking?  I hope so. Keep up the reading/reviewing, it helps. Love to all.


	3. Familiar Strangers

Sorry I haven't updated in forever; life has been a bitch! Anyways, here is the next chapter. I have time off this weekend, hopefully I'll get some more written. Um, I don't own anyone or anything, only Terra and kala. Thanks for the reviews!! I feel so loved! (esp. Lu Lu!! J ) Enjoy, keep up the R/R! Prophecy of Twins – Chapter 3 

The next day Kala and Terra spent all morning just talking and lounging around the apartment. Kala refused to see or talk to her friends; she wasn't ready to explain all that had happened the previous night, why she and Tom were no longer going out or answer to any rumors he might have started.  Terra just tried to be supportive and comforting to her, until she had to go to work that afternoon. Terra worked at a local clinic as a nurse. She loved growing things, fixing things, healing people – anything that made peoples' lives or the world better. And given her nature, she made a very good nurse.

Terra was putting on her scrubs when the phone rang. It was the restaurant, apparently called the Spunky Monkey, and they were calling to let Kala know they had found a wallet with her information in it. After a quick search, Kala realized she had indeed lost her wallet. Since the place was on the way home from her clinic, Terra offered to pick it up after work. With that arranged, Terra left.

A few hours later, Terra locked the clinic, and went to the Spunky Monkey to get Kala's wallet. Terra arrived at t he place to find it packed, but somehow fought her way to the hostess stand and asked for a table. 'Might as well eat while I'm here," she thought. Being only one person, she was seated at a small table quickly, and perused her menu until a gruff voice broke the selecting. "What can I get you?," it asked. Terra looked up to see a tall, well-built man with sandy blond hair, pulling a notepad out of his apron.

"Just get me a burger, fries, and a Coke, please," she ordered, handing the man her menu.

"Alright, it'll be out soon. My name is Paul if you need anything else," he told her, offering a small smirk. She smiled back, and watched him walk to the kitchen. He looked familiar, but Terra couldn't place him. She wrote it off as her brain just being too tired.

Terra waited for a long time, watching a few of the waiters and waitresses run in and out of the kitchen, but not Paul and no food. She was wondering what was going on when suddenly Paul returned.  "I'm sorry. Your food will be out soon, just a little trouble in the back," he apologized. Noticing Terra's confusion and concern, he explained. "One of the waitresses apparently fainted when she was taking the trash out just now, or something." 

"I hope she's alright. Has someone called an ambulance or something?" Terra asked.

"Shane, one to the other guys here, and one of my best friends, he offered, but she refused to have all that attention. Everyone's afraid to move her," Paul replied.

"Good for them, she shouldn't be moved, she may have a number of things wrong right now, and moving her could make whatever happened worse!" Terra excitedly lectured.

"Whoa!" Paul laughed, "what, are you some kind of doctor or something?"

"Actually, I am a certified nurse, " she showed Paul her scrubs and laughed with him. "I could take a look at her, and at least see if she can be driven to a doctor.

"Really? You don't have to."

"No problem, I love helping people. And hopefully she can get to a doctor all the sooner."

Paul nodded, and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen, where a group of employees was huddled around their fallen co-worker. Paul and Terra pushed through the crowd and knelt beside the body. Terra had a first aid brought to her, and the nurse instinct kicked in. She checked the woman over as best she could, and sighed in relief as the young woman eventually woke up. Terra asked her a few routine questions and some easy coordination tests; when she was satisfied with the results, she declared the girl stable enough to go to the hospital, so Shane took her. The excitement was over, so the crowd dispersed, and Terra started to return to her table, when Paul stopped her.

"Do you really want to eat out in that noisy, hot, stuffy dining room? You're more than welcome to stay and eat back here where it's quieter," he offered.

"And why would I do that? It seems just as crazy back here as out there," Terra retorted with a chuckle.

"Because I want to talk to you, get to know you – if you don't mind. Hell, I don't even know your name! And it's almost time for me to clock out, so I could sit back here and talk while you eat. C'mon, I'll make sure your meal is free for everything you've done tonight." 

Terra was a bit uneasy, but figured 'never refuse a free meal, especially in the company of a drop-dead hot guy'. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Show me where we can sit, and my name is Terra," she gave in. Something in her head told her this was going to turn everything upside down, but she shrugged the feeling away. How bad could this guy really be?

Terra and Paul sat at a table in the back. Terra ate her food gratefully and Paul was content to watch her and talk to her.

"So, got any family – mom, dad, sisters, brothers, cat, dog, man, wife, kids.."

"Well, I had a mother at one time, I don't know where she is now. Other than that, I have my sister. Trust me, she keeps me on my toes!" Terra replied.

"You must be lonely, with no family and all. Only a little sister to love," Paul started

"I could be sad about what's happened in my life, but sadness won't change the past; only makes it hurt worst. As far as my sister goes, she's 17; I can talk to her and hang out with her, so it's not all that bad," she corrected him, convincing herself as much as him. Her luck in love was nonexistent. Every past boyfriend she had ended very badly, and she did wish for more friends and company her age. Her family was another story. She vaguely remembered her mother, and her father had died when she was born. Sometimes she did wish there was more to her life than work and Kala. Paul could sense he had touched a rather sore topic, and attempted to change subjects.

"So, you like being a nurse? You were really great tonight. You were so calm and smart and helped her so quickly."

"Like I said, I enjoy helping people, and I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself. The only thing is, it seemed like she was just suffering from a lack of blood circulation. She didn't have a fever, or sore throat or anything, she was cold and trying to find her pulse had been next to impossible! I hope she's okay," Terra said, trying not to blush under the way Paul was admiring her. She barely knew this guy, yet those brown eyes and that cute, little smirk were melting her into goo.

Paul smiled, sometimes he enjoyed being able to read minds. "I'm sure she is fine, probably just a twenty-four hour thing," he assured her. The clean up crew chose this as their cue to enter and begin cleaning and shutting down the restaurant for the night. "I guess we'd better go. Can I walk you home, Terra?"

"I suppose, I will warn you, though  - I have mase and nails, and I know how to use them," she told him. 

They laughed and started to walk out the door. Terra stopped suddenly, remembering why she had come here tonight in the first place. "Shit! Hold on, before we leave, I'm supposed to pick up my sister's wallet, she left it here last night."

"No problem," with that Paul went and talk to the hostess, and shortly returned with the wallet. Terra checked it, luckily no one had stolen Kala's money or her license or anything. While she was looking through the wallet, a picture fell. Paul picked it up and studied it; it was Terra and a short, red-haired girl, standing arm-in-arm, both happily smiling at the camera. 

"Ahh….I've always loved that picture," Terra said, noticing Paul's interest. "That's my sister, Kala." Paul couldn't believe it, here he liked Terra and Chris has spent the remainder of the walk home last night rambling on about how pretty and how nice Kala was. He got an idea as they walked to Terra's apartment.

"I know this is a little sudden and forward, but would you like to go out sometime?" Terra hesitated, this guy was great and good-looking and funny, but he was still a stranger. "We'll stay in public places – movie theaters, coffeehouses. And if you want, we can make it a double date, bring Kala. I'll fix her up with someone," he again assured her. "Alright, it's a deal." As they reached the apartment, they set the date for the next night, the guys would pick them up at 7 sharp. Terra hugged Paul goodnight and kissed his cheek, retreating inside. 

Kala was asleep on the couch when Terra got in, but awoke at the opening of the doo.

"Where you been? It's nearly 4 in the morning!" Kala scolded in jest.

"For you information, Miss I-can't-keep-track-of-my-things, when I went to get your wallet, I stayed to eat. Well, I had to help this girl that fainted and I met this really nice waiter, and we just hit things off.." Terra answered, going into her room to change for bed.

"Wait! YOU met a guy? At that restaurant?" Kala interrupted, laughing. "C'mon, spill the details!"

"Well, he's tall, dark, blond hair, brown eyes, kind of a scowl on unless you get talking to him. He's funny, he's sweet. And we, the two of us, have a double date with him and one of his friends I guess, tomorrow night," Terra replied, changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed.

"What? How could do plan that without me? What if I don't want to go? I'm not up to go dating again, yet," Kala screeched from the doorway.

"It'll be fine, I'll be there, and we promised to keep it in public places," Terra told her yawning, and turning off the lamp.

"Fine, only because you want to! Does this man who's so dashing and kind and wonderful, that we're going out with tomorrow, have a name?" Kala asked.

"His name is Paul." 

Kala wasn't happy about this, but decided to let it go. At least they'd be getting a night out, and paid for by 2 guys. She said goodnight to her sister, and went into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, trying not to think too much about this date or her life. 'I can't believe cool, calm, level-headed Terra would do something like this! It's so…wild!' she thought as she drifted off to sleep. The thought made her giggle - tomorrow would certainly be interesting.


	4. A Day that Would Live in Infamy

*A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in forever; no one would believe the past few months my life has taken.  Anyways, it's summer, so no school, no pesky roommates, plenty of time to write and update (let's hope).  This should be the end of the 'prequel', the next chapter will begin the actual story if you will.  Thanks to all the reviews I got, please keep them up! That's how I know if I'm doing a good job, or what you guys want me to change.  Let me know what you think.  Much love to UtsSmutqueen, and "encouragement"; I don't own Paul, Shane, Chris (though I wish I did! :)) All I own are the characters and places of my diluted, warped mind.

Prophecy of Twins – Chapter 4

A Day that would Live in Infamy

            As the next day grew on, the sisters grew more and more nervous about their double date.  They decided dinner and a movie would be the safest.  While they were getting ready, the phone rang.  Since Kala was closest, she answered it.  After a couple moments of one word answers and sympathy, Kala hung up.

"That was Tom's mother.  She asked me if I had seen or talked to him yesterday – apparently he never came home from my birthday party.  Isn't that weird?  He probably just got hanging out with some people and forgot to call in or come home; I'm sure it's no big deal," Kala said.

Terra nodded and the women continued primping.  A couple minutes after seven, their buzzer rang.  Kala was busy "fine-tuning" her lipstick, so Terra went to let the guys in.  As she opened the door, she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that gasped from her lips.  She couldn't believe how good Paul looked.  He was very smarty decked out in a black, fitted t-shirt and khakis – which nicely enhanced his beautiful posterior, Terra noted – and a pair of black boots to finish the outfit off.  His outfit complimented Terra's brown shirt, light blue jeans, and brown clogs very well.  Finding her composure (and breath) Terra sat and smiled at Paul; he ran his hand through his loose hair and smiled back at her.  They probably would have stayed, smiling stupidly at each other for hours if Paul's companion hadn't broken the ice by coughing to get their attention.

"Are we going to sit here, or are we going to actually go sometime?" the man asked annoyed.

"Sorry, dude.  Terra, let me introduce my best friend, Chris Irvine.  Chris, this is Terra Ashbury.  She's my date, so don't go getting any ideas," Paul answered.

"I caught that much, thanks, junior.  So, where's the lovely lady I'm escorting tonight?" Chris said, with great "enthusiasm"/sarcasm.  Terra led the away up the stairs to the apartment.

"Is he always this – charming?" Terra whispered to Paul as they reached the landing and walked towards the door.

"No, he's in a good mood tonight," Paul quipped.  Chris obviously heard them, and just glared as they laughed.  

Terra let them in the apartment first, then went to go get Kala.  Terra was begging her to be nice as they entered the living room.  Kala looked at the two men and froze, a small squeal stuck in her throat, clutching Terra's arm.  Terra was worried until Kala, and very shortly after Chris, broke into grins.

"Do you know these guys, K?" her sister asked.

"Ter, these are the guys who rescued me the other night.  Paul caught Terra rolling her eyes and laughed as the two younger people made goo goo eyes at each other.  Terra decided against saying anything, but instead picked up her white cardigan and purse and took Paul's arm.  Kala and Chris finally broke apart, and followed suit.  'This is going to be an interesting night.' Terra thought as the group headed down the street.

The date was going perfectly – everyone was having a great time.  Dinner was rushed; the girls had gotten something to eat on the way, since the guys claimed they weren't very hungry. Then they settled on seeing the latest suspense thriller at the movie theater.  The movie had been pretty good – not to mention the girls enjoyed having someone to snuggle up to during the "scary" parts, and the guys had no complaints about their companions snuggling against them.  For Paul and Chris, they felt almost human; they could feel the warmth of their dates against their cold skin.  When the movie was over, Chris suggested a walk through the park.  The moon and stars were casting a luminous glow over the trees and meadow. The two couples paired off and were happily strolling through the flowers when Kala unceremoniously announced she had to pee.  Frustrated at the interruption, Terra dragged her rather brusquely to a set of trees a ways off.  Kala did her business and walked with Terra in the direction of where the guys were waiting.  As they reached the edge of the trees, they stopped.  A couple of thugs jumped out to attack their dates.  The girls were about to run to help when things got weird.

Before the attackers could say a word or wield their weapons, Chris and Paul sprang to action.  They jumped and back-flipped, ending up behind their assailants.  Their animal instincts kicked in; both men snarled, displaying razor sharp fangs, and bit into their victims' necks.  The girls sat silently, unable to move, scream, or even breathe as they watched Paul and Chris drain the blood, the life force, from the two helpless men.  After a couple minutes, Paul and Chris patched the puncture wounds by placing a drop of their own blood on holes, and laid the bodies against a tree.  'They look so peaceful, like they are just in a deep sleep,' Terra thought as she watched their dates clean themselves up.  A sudden noise in the air caused Kala to snap, she screamed bloody hell. 

            The guys had joined the sisters in half a second, but Terra ignored them, focusing on helping Kala.  She just stared at the two men before her.  Paul didn't need mind-reading powers to understand what Terra was feeling; the emotion in her eyes said it all.  Fear, outrage, shock, relief at being safe, concern for Kala, but most of all angry confusion and curiosity.

"What the hell was that?  What the fuck is going on?" Terra asked, holding Kala in her arms, stroking her hair.

"How much did- what did you see?"  Paul asked.

"Those men, they died; you killed them," Kala replied, whispered as in a dream.  Terra soothed soft words into her ear and glared at both Paul and Chris.  Chris kneeled down in front of Kala, looking in her eyes.

"We – they attacked us, they could have attacked you, too; we had to protect everyone."

"You didn't have to kill them!" Terra barked out.

"Chris is right, we are sorry.  Those punks tried to jump us and our instincts kicked in.  It's our reflex – when we get provoked, we attack.  I'm very sorry you had to see it," Paul offered.

"You're sorry.  I had to see that, and that's all you have to say - 'you're sorry'," Terra responded. "Go to hell!"  She stood up, guiding Kala with her. Up to then, Kala had been silent, sitting fixed in her own world.  Now she was looking intently into Chris' eyes, calm and almost – happy.  Her serenity wasn't even broken when Terra began leading her by the arm out of the forest and towards the park exit. 

Chris grabbed Terra's arm. "You can't pretend like nothing happened. We should talk about this."

"talk about what, that my sister and I witnessed two men get murdered by our escorts/dates for the night?" she said.  "No, Kala and I are going home. We didn't see anything tonight, we don't know you guys."  Terra started to walk away, but was stopped when Kala didn't move.

"NO! I'm not going home.  I want to hear what they have to say. This is the most exciting thing to ever happen to us. They haven't h armed us so far, why would they now, all of a sudden? Especially since they just…ate" Kala said, bearing her tear-stained eyes into Terra's.

"yeah, they just fed off human blood!"  
"Vampires have to eat, just like we do," Kala replied to Terra. "Chris, let's go, Terra can't be nice – too bad." She held out her hand for Chris, who soon took it. Terra looked between them and Paul as they started walking away together and knew she had been defeated. Rather than let her liitle sister, the only thing she had in the world, walk away with two strangers and get herself into god only knows what kind of trouble, Terra knew she had to give in and see this through; whether she liked it or not.

"Fine, we will sit down and _talk_. I don't like any of this, I'm only doing it for Kala." With that, the four walked back to the girls' apartment: Chris and Kala talking excitedly about the evening's events, and Paul silently walking next to a sullen, confused Terra.

~~~~~~~

The tension was overwhelming as everyone seated himself around the living room, waiting for someone to begin. Finally, Kala could take it no longer.

"So, you gonna spill about being bloodsuckers, or what?"

"For someone who was crying and slightly catatonic earlier, you seem much perkier," Terra snidely said.

"At first the shock of everything was so amazing – seeing two men die, and actual, concrete proof that vampires exist. I was scared initially, nervous, but now, I think it's cool!"

"That was my first reaction, too!" Chris laughed.

"Can we be serious for a moment?" the older Ashbury sister asked. "You want my sister and I to believe that you, Paul, and you, Chris, are blood-sucking vampires?"

"Yes, we were turned many years ago. I was walking home one night when I was attacked from behind. The asshole bit neck, then drained me. I was fading out and heard another man scream, that's when the jerk quit feeding off of me and went after the new meat. I woke up a vampire and Shane was standing over me. He said he had been walking and sensed danger; he followed me and got rid of my attacker. I had no choice but to believe him. He taught me how to live. One night we were hunting and met Irvine, here. We traveled and when we got to this city it felt so right, we decided to settle here, call this place home. That's my story. Chris?"

Chris took a deep breath and began. "Mine's not as exciting as Paul's, but here goes. I was having some drinks, okay a LOT of drinks, at a bar, and then this beautiful woman came up and started flirting with me. She kept buying me more drinks, and eventually we went back to my place. We were going at it, almost finished, when she bit my neck and drained me. She must have left when I was unconscious because she was gone when I woke up the next night. The dirty, lying, bottom-feeding, trash bag ho used me, turned me and deserted me. So I had to learn how to live my new "life" alone. Then one night I was hunting and ran into Paul and Shane. They helped me out, so I decided to stay with them, travel around, and eventually we all moved here a few years ago. That's about it," he finished.

"You poor thing! That is most heinous! If I ever find that good-for-nothing tramp that hurt you, I'll give her candy ass a whooping!" Kala exclaimed.

"You'll have to wait until I'm finished with her," Chris replied. He and Kala sat on the couch, holding hands silently. Everyone was watching Terra, waiting for her to pronounce her verdict. She had been stoic and emotionless through both stories. Finally she turned away from the window she was leaning against to the three expectant faces.

"Well, I'm sorry for both of you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're both still killers. Neither my sister nor myself will have anything more to do with you!" Paul shook his head sadly and Chris and Kala immediately began protesting.

"This isn't fair! Ter, you can't just run everybody's life!" Kala began, unsure how or why she had the confidence to be so bold and outspoken. She wasn't usually rebellious or overly wild, but for some reason- maybe it was Chris' support, she was standing firmly behind her feelings. 

"I want to see Chris, get to know him better. If you won't accept that and support me, I'll sneak around. And once I go to college next fall, I can openly date him."

"She's right. I want to be with Kala, too- with or without approval- but it would mean a lot to have your blessing," Chris affirmed.

Terra turned to Paul. "What's you say in all of this?"

"I think you should let them be together. At least then you can keep an eye on them. Chris won't hurt her, I can promise you that. Besides, how can I pursue you if they are forbidden?"

"You want to pursue me?" Terra asked Paul incredulously.

"Yes, you are a fantastic woman, full of life, beauty – everything amazing. I've never felt so good as when I'm with you."

Terra was bested again, and she knew it. Between Chris and Kala's affection for each other, gloomy loneliness, and Paul's budding interest, she had to concede and see where this led them all. the thing that bothered her the most, though, was how much she believed and trusted these strangers with her and her sister's lives. 

"Alright, you all win. We'll take this slow, one day at a time. The minute I feel Kala or I am in danger, that's it – finito!" Everyone agreed to Terra's terms, and spent the rest of the night having fun and getting to know each other.

When morning came, the guys left and the girls got some much-needed rest until the phone rang. It was Tom's mother again, wondering if Kala had heard anything. She groggily muttered that since she and Tom had broken up the other night, she hadn't heard, nor expected to hear, from him. His mother apologized and hung up.

The next day, the top news story was about a teenage boy's body being rescued from the river; the body was recognized to be Tom's.

For the next four years the two couples- Paul and Terra and Chris and Kala- dated. They learned about each others' pasts, they even talked about searching for the Ashbury sisters' family, through the use of Paul and Chris' network and abilities. Despite certain limitations: night-only dates, Terra taking full control of the clinic, Kala going to college, the men becoming full managers at the restaurant, and general ups and downs of normal dating relationships- the relationships grew and blossomed. Everyone was happy; then one day, everyone's world changed.

Sorry about the length, had a lot to write. Did you like it? Keep reading, now the real fun, the real story begins!

End of Chapter 4! R/R!! Catch the wrestling references, if you can; you get a cookie if you do! 


End file.
